


Little Moments

by winchesterandpie



Series: December Drabbles 2020 [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Decorating, Fluff, Other, Soft Marcus, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterandpie/pseuds/winchesterandpie
Summary: You and Marcus are decorating for the holidays. Well... you would be if you didn't keep getting distracted by each other.
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Series: December Drabbles 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Another December Drabble! It’s a little more aimed at Christmas (one reference to a Santa hat, but that's it). I’ve been on a bit of a Marcus Pike kick recently, so I wanted to try my hand at writing a little something for him. I haven’t actually seen the show, so his characterization is based entirely on fics and headcanons I’ve read. Hopefully, it fits him.

The world outside was as busy as ever, but it held no power in this apartment. No, this apartment was currently filled to the brim with the feeling of home. Cheerful music and the smell of baking cookies permeated every corner, and if someone could look into the front room they would find two people blissfully happy in each other’s company.

You and Marcus were dancing. Well, technically you were decorating, but you’d both gotten distracted by the music, so we’ll ignore the technicalities of the situation. 

It started when you had dropped a Santa hat over his brown curls, pulling it down to cover his eyes. He was quick to react, but you dodged his outstretched hands with a giggle. Of course, it wasn’t long until he managed to grab your sides, barely able to hold on through the laughter that shook his whole frame and yours. Marcus pulled you close to his chest while you shrieked with laughter, trying to wriggle away. It’s possible that your attempts were half-hearted at best, but you would vehemently deny any such claims.

Somewhere along the way, he turned you to face him in his arms, and the wrestling turned into swaying together. Broad grins faded to soft looks, a warm hand splayed on your back to hold you even closer, his other hand held yours so tenderly you would have sworn you were dreaming. Marcus’s lips found your hairline, and your eyes slipped shut as you let his embrace envelop you completely. 

He was just as caught up in you, gazing on you as one gazes on galaxies. There was a softness, too, to the wonder in his eyes. He knew you were it for him, though he had yet to tell you that. Soon, he promised himself as he pressed another kiss to your forehead before settling his cheek atop your head.

Then, of course, the timer decided it was a perfect time to go off loudly.

“Really? Now?” you sighed exasperatedly, which made Marcus chuckle.

“Probably best to get that,” he reasoned, pressing a last kiss to your nose before he let you go.

This was not his smartest idea, as you were now seized by the urge to properly kiss him. Which you did. Not that he was complaining.

The timer, deciding it had not been appreciated enough, sounded again, dragging you both away from each other once again.

“Fine, fine, I’m coming, you can shut up now,” you muttered as you extricated yourself from Marcus’s grip. He let you go, willing to endure the few moments of separation as long as he could look forward to smudging frosting across your face while you decorated the cookies together. 

And he did. 

Twice.


End file.
